Confusing Love
by TwilightxxLuver
Summary: When George and Nora get in a fight will the family have to seperate? Will one Venturi keep holding on on to one McDonald, or will he have to give up? Who know if his love for her is real and he'll go after her. Dose he love her or dosen't, find out.
1. Separation

**Chapter 1: The Separation**

"If that's the way you want to be, maybe I should leave!" screamed Nora at the top of her longs. "Maybe you should!" yelled George. Nora ran down to the basement and started packing her things. Then Casey, Derek, Edwin, and Lizzie walked in the door and heard yelling and screaming. Casey went to the Basement to see what was going on. "What's wrong mom?" "Oh… nothing me and George just got into a little fight and me, you and your sister are going to spend a night at that nice little hotel." Lizzie walked in the room, "You mean that one ten miles away?" "Yes, Lizzie, that's the one." Nora said it so nice and calming. 

Lizzie and Casey packed a couple of outfits and then went to say see you in a couple of weeks to everyone. But Nora and George came walking through the kitchen. "Um…..we don't know how to tell you kids….but me and Nora are getting a divorce." Casey and Lizzie dropped their bags and stared at their mom and George. "Why in the world are you guys getting a divorce?!" Casey was so confused, so was Lizzie. "I thought you guys were crazy about each other." when Lizzie said that her face was down and her eyes were full of sadness. Casey had to say something so they wouldn't have to separate , "But mom, what about love at first sight, remember what you said when you got back from the first date."

"I know, but Casey, me and George don't get along or have anything in common anymore."

"But mom me and Liz were getting use to this place."

"I know."

"Is this because of us fighting." Casey took a quick glance at Derek.

And straight away Nora said, "No! It is not about you, Derek, Marti, or Edwin and Lizzie. Me and George just don't match any more o.k."

Casey nodded. 

It was quiet and then out of nowhere Nora sounds like she is singing the words and told Lizzie and Casey, " You two have to go pack the rest of your things." "Don't we need boxes?" Casey didn't mean to sound so rude but it came out that way. They took some boxes from the garage and started packing.

**A/N:I know it obvious what was going too happen, but just give me your review and I swear when it is going to get better promise.**


	2. Goodbyes

Once Casey and Lizzie were done packing Nora just shouted, for Casey and Lizzie's to get happy, "We're going to move to Florida!" Nora was so happy. When Lizzie heard her say that she started to jump up and down with her mom. But for some strange reason Casey's eyes were so sad that they were gray.

"Casey I thought that you would be so happy." Nora started to sound a little disappointed.

"No, I am happy see." she put a big smile on her face. _I just lied to my mom and myself _she thought.

At that moment she figured out that is nothing to be sad about. _Why am I sad that I am leaving, that is what I always wanted, is it? _Casey was confused.

"We better get going we don't want to miss our plane." Nora said in a rush.

"Wait, we're going today?"

"Yes. Our furniture is already moved into the house."

Derek came down stairs. "Why are you guys taking all of your stuff to the hotel? That is stupid if your coming back." Every one was looking at him even Marti. "What?"

"Where have you been all this time?" George said, annoyed that Derek did not hear the news. George and Nora told him what was going on. "Wow." said Derek sarcastically. "Yesss! This is so grea………….I mean terrible, yeah that's it terrible."

The Venturi's took the McDonalds to the air port. Everyone said their "Goodbyes" and the McDonalds boarded the plane.

Once the plane took off Derek started dancing and smiling and saying, "They're finally gone!" George slapped him in the head and then they went home. Derek was so happy that they were gone that he trough a "Goodbye Party" more of a "Finally they're Gone Party".

Everyone from his school came, except Max; he was to depressed that Casey was gone.

When the party was over, Derek's girlfriend, Sally, broke-up with him, no one knows why though. Derek was mad so he told Edwin to clean up the mess. Derek went to his room and started listening to music.

For some strange reason, really strange, it was all romantic songs. When he was listing to it he didn't think of Sally, he was thinking of Casey and all the times they fight together, laughed together, and worked together.

He got off his bed went to the bathroom and put a cup under the faucet, filled the cup up with ice cold, and I mean ice cold, water and dump it on his head. _I can't be in love with Casey, I mean she is……….Casey. We have nothing in common. _Derek was thinking very hard how he could love Casey.

"I'm in love with Casey McDonald."

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, I had to think and type at the same time. Review PLEASE!!**


	3. Love Stricks

When Casey stepped into her new house she just dropped her bags and her mouth was wide open. The house was huge and beautiful. The living room was had a big ass chandelier and their new furniture fit in it perfectly. And the kitchen had stainless steal appliances and the biggest fridge they Casey and Lizzie had ever seen. Oh, and the bed rooms were all huge (Casey got one with her own bathroom).

"Mom this house is so………."

"Beautiful, right?"

"Well I was going to say BIG, but yeah beautiful." Casey did think it was beautiful, but she thought it was missing something…………Derek.

_That is ridiculous. I can't miss Derek or… just not already. _Casey was confused. She was supposed to miss Max, not **Derek.** _This big move most have me going crazy, I mean I can't miss Derek._ Casey was so confused with herself so to take her mind off of Derek she un packed her things, put on some shorts and a bathing suit top and went in to the front door. "Mom?" "Right here Case." "Oh. I'm going for a walk on the beach o.k.?" "Kay dear."

Casey went out the door and started to walk toward the beach. She could feel all of the guys, and when I say guys I mean hot guys, stare at her. She started walking down the beach and then a hot sexy guy came up beside her. "Sup, my name is Jason." Jason was so, extremely, cute! He had nice coca nut brown hair, big muscular abs, great smile, and he had the most beautiful features.

"Uh… Hi my name is Casey"

"Cool. Are you new here?"

"Yeah, I am."

"I thought you were. How do you like it so far?" Casey didn't know if he was talking about Florida or himself. "It is very beautiful." So they walked on the beach telling each other about each another. Instantly they became friends. "I probably should get going see you around." Casey walked home and went to her room. And at that very moment she got the best idea. "If I want to get my mind off of Derek, I should get a boyfreind. Maybe someone like Jason." "Casey! Dinner is ready!" "I'll be there in a minute, mom!"

After Casey was finished eating she was going to call Jason, but he ended up calling her. "Uhhh….. Hi Casey I know we just meet but do you think you want to have dinner with me sometime?" "That's sounds nice. We can have dinner tomorrow if that's o.k." "Yeah that's fine, well bye Casey." "Bye Jason."

**AT THE VENTUREIS'**

Derek was still standing in front of the bathroom sink. "I can't believe I am in love with Casey." "What was that Derek." Said Edwin spying on him. "Nothing! Just go get me a sandwich. Now!" "O.K O.K." Derek was just standing there, thinking. _I have to tell her how I feel. But how am I going to get from Canada to Florida? _Derek was thinking really hard about this. _I could ask my dad to give me money for plane tickets. No, he would ask me why. _he was thinking of all the thing he can do and finally thought of one, _If I want to get plane tickets I have to wor…work to get money, there I said it. _"but where am I going to get a job?"

Derek grabbed the keys to the prince and went out to the garage. He drove to Smelly Nellie's and asked the manager for a job. Derek impressed him enough to get the job. Buuuuut…….. It might take him mouths or a year before he could get enough money for plane tickets, so he worked double shifts. But it still might take him like 8 months.

**BACK AT THE McDonalds'**

"Bye mom!" Casey was on her way to her date or as she calls him, "Her Distraction". Jason was waiting for her on his…….. _**MOTOR CYCLE**_**!** Casey has never been on a motor cycle and this was the perfect time to. "Hey Jason, I didn't know you had a motor cycle."

"Yeah. I just got it five weeks ago."

"Cool."

"Let's get goin'." He tossed a helmet to her and they went to dinner.

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter I know it is long but thnx for reading it! Oh, and REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	4. Old Acquaintances

Casey and Jason went to a little place called Brown Bear Dinner. "This place is so….. Crowded." Casey made it sound like she didn't really want to be there. "Well this is the most popular dinner in Sandy Beach." Jason seemed kind of proud of himself. They waited for someone to seat them. They were seated in a private both in the back.

They started to talk about them selves like they did the other day. Casey didn't know if she was listening, but she realized he had just sad some thing that caught her attention. "What did you say?" She was so egger to find out. "I said that when I was 8, there was a girl, about 7 years old, that lived across the street. She was so crazy. She climb up trees and jumped down from them and land on here feet, but the tree was like 8 feet high. She would also do want she want when she wants. She kind of scared me. She also picked on a lot of kids, even if they are 2 to 3 years older than her."

Casey was shocked and embarrassed at the same time. "Ummmmmm…." She didn't know what to sat to him at first. "That girl you were talking about was uhhh…..me." He didn't look as surprised as she thought he would. He kind of looked like he was going to bust out laughing. "You're Casey McDonald!" He started laughing so hard. "What is so funny?" She almost sounded irritated. "I just can't imagine you being that kind of person, I mean your so nice, sweat, and cute." He froze. He just realized what he had just said. "Uhhhh……. So what do you want to eat?" He was to embarrassed to say any more.

Once they got their food they ate in silence. Casey thought the silence was lasting to long so she had to say some thing. "Do you want to take a walk on the beach?" For about 10 seconds they were silent again until, "Sure. I would love that." After Jason paid the check they got out of there before it got even more crowded. They walked on the beach in silence for about 20 minutes until he finally he slid his hand into her hand. She looked up at him and he smiled and she smiled bake.

**AT THE VINTURI'S**

Derek was working over time again to make extra money. When he got home he was about to go to his room but then he heard, "Derek, go do your homework!" "Ok, dad!" When he got up to his room he laid down on his bed. _I am to tiered to do my homework. It doesn't matter any way I don't even do it, I tell Edwin to do it. _He was going to get deep into thought but he was afraid of going to sleep before he forgot to tell Edwin to do his home work. "Edwin!"

"Yeah, Derek."

"I need a favor."

"When do you not need a favor."

"Stop winning and do my homework!"

"I always do your homework."

"Just do it." Derek was annoyed he just wanted to go to bed. So he handed his homework to Edwin. Once Edwin was gone Derek closed his door and feel a sleep.

"I love you Casey, kiss me." Derek said in the most romantic and sexy voice. He closed his eyes and bent down to kiss her, but when he opened his eyes she was gone. All he could hear was her voice all around him, "You are so annoying, I can't believe you are so irritating, you are so self absorbed, I hate you!" He heard her voice say those words over and over again. It didn't really bother him, except the last one where she said he hated him. That one hurt him so bad, his heart just sank. All of a sudden it was pitch black and he couldn't see anything.

"Oh my god!" Derek yelled sweating. He had just woke up from the worst nightmare he has ever had. "I have to see Casey." he put his face in his hands.

**BACK AT THE MCDONALD'S**

Casey walked though the front door with a smile on her face. "You look so happy, what did Jason kiss you?" Lizzie was all up in her business. "No he didn't kiss me, and don't be so noisy." Casey went to her room and wrote in her journal.

**AT THE VINTURI'S**

The next day after school Derek went to work. His boos gave him a rise for all of the hard work he's done. Derek was so happy. All he had to do is go home and see how much money he has. When he got up to his room he went to h is closet and had just notice, from all of the work he's done, that he had almost two pillow cases of cash. He had enough for 11 air plane tickets (that mean he has a lot of cash). Now all he had to do was get some cloths packed and head off to the air port.

**A/N: It took me three days to write this chapter even though it is not that good. But I hope you, the readers, enjoyed it. Review please!!**


	5. The first kiss

"Casey wake up!" Lizzie was pushing Casey off her bed. She still wasn't awake. Finally Casey fell off the bed and started to scramble to her feet.

"What do you want Lizzie?"

"It's not what I want, it's what your boyfriend wants, he's on the phone."

"He is not my boyfriend!"

"Then why were you two holding hands, walking down the beach?"

"Never mind that, where's the phone?"

"Here." Lizzie handed the phone to Casey and then Lizzie walked out and Casey closed her door. "Hello?"

"Oh…. Hello Casey."

"Did you want something Jason?"

"Yes. What about a date?"

"Oh! Well……"

"Oh please Casey! Do I have to come to your house and get on my knees to beg?" Casey started laughing at what that would be like, and he started laughing with her. "Ok I'll go on a date with you." She was still laughing. "Cool what time do you want me to pick you up?" For a second it was quite. "Why don't you pick me up at 4:00." "That sounds great." Jason sounded so happy.

Casey didn't know where he was taking her, all he said was that it was a surprise. Right when Jason went to pick up Casey Derek's plan landed. The only problem was that Derek didn't know Casey's address. Casey walked out the door and hopped on the back of Jason's motor cycle. "Where are we going?" Casey was egger to find out. "It is a surprise, if I tell you it wouldn't be a surprise any more." Finally they were there. "Oh. My. Gosh." Casey was so surprised, but I guess that was the point. They were at the most perfect, most beautiful park Casey has ever seen. There were fountains almost every where. It has a little building with a very expensive love seat and a fire place. That's when Casey figured out it was a couples' park. But for some reason she didn't really care, she was just glad that she was there with Jason. "it's beautiful."

"You haven't seen the best part yet." he walked her though the park until they found, it was kind of like a little meadow. It had bushes in the shape of hearts shaped, of course, of a heart (the bushes were only 2 feet high). It had a bench that was fit for two. There were red roses surrounded by a big fountain. But Casey thought the best part was the palm trees that were behind the bench, they were curved up into a big heart.

"This is so amazing." Now Casey didn't care who or where she was, she was just happy she found someone who really cared. They went to go sit on the bench. When they sat down he was kind of close, but yet again she didn't care. He was still holding her hand. "So……" Casey didn't really know what to say or if she should look in his eyes. "So did you grow up here?" Casey didn't know what else to say. He didn't answer so she worked up the nerve to look up. But when her brown eyes met his beautiful, perfect gold eyes he bent in and kissed her. The kiss was very passionate and his lips were very soft so she resist but kissing him back.

Derek found a hotel and threw his bags in the room and then went out to explore the beautiful island of Sandy Beach. He didn't really pay attention to the buildings and parks. He passed the couples' park and saw a couple that he wishes was him and Casey. He walked on by, bit immediately walked back wards. He looked at the same couple. "There is something very familiar about that girl's hair." Derek said to himself. When the girl stopped kissing the guy her head came up from the kiss. Derek stood there with his mouth wide open and his eyes turned that grayish color when he gets sad, and when I say sad I mean seriously sad. But when Casey look up Derek stop staring and walked quickly the other direction. Casey got up and started to walk through the park to where he was going. Jason was right behind her. "What was that?" Jason sounded confused and annoyed that she stopped kissing him. "Oh nothing I thought that I saw someone that I used to no but that is impossible."

Jason took Casey home. When Jason was out of sight Casey rushed in the house. "Mom!"

"Yeah Casey."

"Do you know who I just saw today."

"Who?"

"I think I saw Derek here."

:That is ridiculous. Where would he or his dad get the money for plan ticket."

"May be I was just seeing things."

"Maybe you were."

Casey went to her room. _this is one of the reasons your dating Jason, to stop thinking about Derek. Well………… Jason is cute and gorgeous….. _Casey went on thinking about how perfect Jason was.

Derek went back to his hotel room. "I can't believe that was Casey. It couldn't of been Casey she is more of a peck on the lips, she doesn't really make-out with someone.

**A/N: Sorry I took so long on this chapter my sister was hogging the computer. I hope you like the chapter. I well update soon. REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	6. The most Confused

Derek didn't know if he should still tell Casey that he loves her. He doesn't want to come between her and Jason (I know, that didn't sound like Derek). But if she was happy he doesn't want to get up in her space. So he decided to go home. His plane took off in 2 hours. Derek sat there thinking. He didn't want to leave but he had to, if he stayed here he would be miserable. Finally the plane was ready for boarding.

"I am bord! Lizzie was saying that all day. "Hey, mom."

"Yeah, Liz."

"Where is Casey?"

"She went for a walk."

"Oh. Hey when are you signing me up for soccer?"

"Let's not get into that right now."

Casey wasn't really going for a walk. She wanted to see if that was really Derek. After looking almost everywhere, she couldn't see him. She finally decided to give up looking. She finally said, "Maybe I was seeing things." So she went home.

**AT THE VENTURIS'**

Derek sat in his room doing nothing but thinking about Casey. When he went to school the next day all hi friends were in his face yelling at him. "Guys why are you all yelling at me!?" Strangely the whole hockey team said it at the same time, "YOU MISSED HOCKEY PRACTICE YESTERDAY!!" They said it so loud in Derek's ear that they were ringing. "Hockey practice was yesterday?"

"Yes." Sam sounded really furious. All Derek said was, "Ohhhhhh……. My mad."

"Yeah your bad. Get your head in the game Derek. This is going to be the biggest game of the year! We need to practice or we are going to get our asses kicked."

"I know Sam. But to tell you the truth I wasn't in Canada yesterday."

"Why? Where were you?"

"Uhhhh….I don't think I can tell you that."

"Why NOT!?" Sam sounded even more annoyed then Derek has ever heard him. Derek didn't answer he just walked away but the hockey team was following him. "Do you guys mind." Derek was trying to tell them he wanted space but they just didn't get it. "What are you saying?" Said Kyle so confused. "Do you want to know what I'm saying? Do you really want to know?" Derek sounded really pissed now. The hockey team just stared at him. "What?" said Billy sounded even more stupid than ever. "I WANT TO BE ALONE, TO RELAXE! SO STOP YELLING AT ME AND GIVE ME SOME SPACE!" Everyone was staring at him but he didn't care he just walked to his next class.

**AT THE MCDONALDS'**

Casey sat in her room thinking about Jason and Derek. She was making a list of both of them. When she was done she compared them. They were way 2 different people. Casey didn't know why she was comparing them. She wanted to be in love with Jason but she couldn't find it in her to believe that.

The next day Casey didn't feel good so she didn't go to school. Jason came over to see if she was all right, but the last thing she wanted to do was Jason. She didn't know why she felt that way. She would to see Jason. "Are you all right Casey?" Casey was lying on her bed half unconscious and half conscious. She didn't understand what he was saying so she just lay there with her eyes closed.

**A/N:Sorry is toke me so long I had writers block. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. REVIEW PLEASE!!**


End file.
